fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario VS MLP: The Sunrise Games
THIS GAME IS CANCELLED!!! NO FURTHER EDITS WILL TAKE PLACE HERE Mario VS MLP: The Sunrise Games is another game made by JovanniUribe07. It brings the Mario and the Equestria Girls cast together to a place called Camp Sunrise. There they'll compete against each other in various activities & sports. The game is made and directed by Nintendo with Hasbro helping out and directing the Group Dance Activity Origin Story Mario heard about the fantastic place called Camp Sunrise, and wanted to compete in the tournaments they show off, Mario invited all of his friends, Wario and Waluigi wanted to go as well, Bowser Jr. found out about Mario's trip and wanted to go as well, he told his dad about it, and they tagged along with them, all the Mario characters rode their go-karts all the way to Camp Sunrise. During the summer, Sci-Twi and her friends showed up at Canterlot High for a summer trip, she even invited her crush Timber Spruce, Sunset wanted to invite Twilight, which everyone was fine with, Twilight accepted her request but Starlight wanted to go as well, Sunset and her friends were okay with that, Twilight and Starlight appeared from the portal and were ready to go to Camp Sunrise, all of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls cast took the school bus all the way to camp. Both series met each other when they parked at the side of Camp Sunrise, some were clearly friends, some were rivals.... well friendly rivals, Gloriosa Daisy revealed herself as the camp director, much to everyone's surprise.... especially Timber, they all set up their tents, dropped their stuff and got ready to have fun, the first thing they did was a barbecue, everyone loved it. The next morning Gloriosa and Lakitu told everyone about all the wonderful activities they can do at camp, and they'll even put them into competition to see who can make it to the top and earn the trophy, everyone was pumped and was ready for any challenger standing in their way to victory. Camp Sunrise Welcome to camp sunrise, Camp Sunrise is at the location 'no one really knows' Modes * Free Play * Multi-player * Tournament * Quiz * Missions * The Sunrise Champion Free Play In free play, you play with only one player, and the rest are CPU's, it's for a fun time Multi-player In Multi-player, you can play with your friends, and do everything you do in free play Tournament In tournament, you compete in various tournaments against other CPU players, every activity has it's own tournament, and has 3 different tournaments. Each tournament will get harder and harder as you go. Quiz Quiz is a quiz game where you test your knowledge against your friends or CPU players, a time limit of 10 seconds goes, during that time you have to pick one of the answers, the sooner you pick the correct answer the more points you get. 10-9 seconds = 50 points, 8-7 seconds = 40 points, 6-5 seconds = 30 points, 4-3 seconds = 20 points, 2-1 = 10 points, you get 0 points when the time runs out or if you pick the wrong answer, after 5 questions the quiz is over and whoever has the most points wins. Tie Breaker If there is a tie for 1st place the tied competitors will compete in a final question, whoever answers first gets the chance to win the game, if guessed wrong that answer is gone and the other player(s) have to choose between the other 3 choices, if 2 people get it wrong, a new question will appear recycling the cycle, if the question is answered correctly, that player instantly wins the game. Missions In mission mode, you will compete in various missions where Sci-Twi puts you in various conditions, and missions must be completed in a specific way. There are a total of 100 missions. After completing 19 missions, Kamek will appear, making you go through a boss battle. Defeating a boss counts as a mission clear. After defeating a boss, complete 19 more missions and another boss will appear. There are 5 bosses total, and they appear in a specific order The Sunrise Champion Ribbons Ribbons are achievements that you can earn by doing what the ribbon is asking you, you don't unlock anything by completing these challenges, it's just for fun and completionists who want to complete the game 100% For the list of Ribbons click here Activities There will be 12 activities in the game # Soccer # Golf # Volleyball # Dodgeball # Basketball # Archery # Power Cruising # Gliding # Relay Race # Group Dance (Equestria Girls Minigame Themed Activity) # Balloon Battle (Mario Kart Themed Activity) # Puyo Puyo Sports & Activities Choices When Picking Activities Only a few activities give you an extra choice when picking an activity Power Cruising Small Course - Play on a small course that is 5 laps long Medium Course - Play on a medium course that is 4 laps long Large Course - Play on a large course that is 3 laps long Group Dance Legend Of Everfree - The easiest song to play Cafeteria Song - ??? - Hope Shines Eternal - The hardest song to play Campers Playable Characters There is a total of 24 playable characters, 12 from Super Mario, and 12 from My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Every character is available from the start of the game. Each character is placed in 1 of 4 types. There are 6 characters per type, 3 per series per type Character Select Speed Types are the fastest characters in the entire game, their strength and skill is little to average Balance Types are mostly balanced in every way, nothing is really low or really high Technique Types have the most skill out of everyone in the game, their speed and strength is little to average Power Types are the strongest characters in the entire game, their speed and skill are little to average Super Mario Characters My Little Pony Equestria Girls Characters Soccer Goalies & Dodgeball Out Partners Boss Battles Other Characters Category:Crossover Games Category:Mario Games Category:My Little Pony Games Category:Equestria Girls Category:Camp Games Category:Party Games Category:Sports Games